We Meet Again
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: (Sequel to Is It Too Late?) They meet each other once again but what will happen between the two after their disastrous fallout?
**Title: We Meet Again**

 **By: Moonlit Sea**

 **Summary:** They meet each other once again but what will happen between the two after their disastrous fallout? (Sequel to Is It Too Late?)

It had been years since the two of them met. They had never even met in battle, which was a strange occurrence in itself but now here they were staring at one another neither knowing what to say.

"It's…been a while." The mech finally said.

"Yeah." The femme virtually whispered out.

Silence once again engulfed them, the femme finally looked away from him over the land mass and into the horizon. "I…I better go. They'll be looking for me." She began to walk off only for him to grab her arm and stop her.

"This is stupid, Silverlight." He told her.

"No more stupid than you shooting me in the shoulder, Thundercracker." She replied a little bitterly as she looked back at him and saw him flinch. "Was that really necessary? You could've just told me…"

"You wouldn't have gone." He said sadly as he looked at the ground away from her.

"Maybe. I wished you had at least tried, do you know how much it hurt me when you did that? I…" she began only to be interrupted again.

"Yeah, I know. It hurt me as well knowing you'd hate me after it." He told her as he looked back at the racing truck.

Silverlight gave a small smile and awkwardly cupped his cheek with her other hand. "I don't hate you, Thundercracker." She said softly "my father explained to me why you did what you did."

The blue seeker returned the smile placing a hand on top of hers. "I guess he must have seen the sadness in my optics when everyone else just…"

"Yes, he did. Guess that's the reason he's prime." She chuckled.

They began to lean into each other only inches apart when a voice shouted, "MOTHER!" both pulled back instantly and Thundercracker saw a blue, black and yellow flyer land, run over and yank Silverlight away from him. "Back off, Decepticon!" she told him forcefully her weapon trained on him. As Thundercracker looked more closely at the femme he could begin to see himself in her but how was that possible? He heard the racing truck chuckle and looked over at her confused at what she would be laughing at.

"It's okay, Aurora. He's not going to hurt me." She told the femme amused.

"How can you say that? He's a Decepticon!" Aurora stated in surprise never taking her optics off the mech.

"Look at him, Aurora, doesn't he look familiar?" Silverlight said.

The femme looked closely at the mech in front of her, "well, now that you mention it. He does seem a little familiar."

"Silverlight, what…" Thundercracker began wondering what was going on.

The doorwinged femme walked out from behind Aurora a sad smile on her face, "Thundercracker, meet Aurora. Aurora, my daughter, meet Thundercracker or TC as I used to call him."

The seeker looked at her in sheer shock, "did you just call her your daughter?"

"Thundercracker? You mean this is TC?" Aurora asked also in shock.

"Yes and yes." Silverlight answered as she chuckled.

"Just whose daughter is she?" Thundercracker asked sadly as he looked away at the ground.

"Oh Thundercracker," Silverlight said softly as she gently lifted his head up to look at her "that should be obvious, shouldn't it?" She told him with a smile.

"I…I can't believe it. My father is a Decepticon." Aurora said in amazement.

The blue femme looked over at her daughter in slight annoyance, her hand going back down by her side. "I never kept who he was from you." She stated "I had even showed you a picture of him…though I must admit you were kinda young at the time." She added in thought, she shook her head "at any rate most bots were against me telling you who your father was, including your uncle."

"Her uncle?" Thundercracker asked confused.

"Have you forgotten who my brother is?" she asked humorously looking back at him "wish I could, annoying pain in aft." She muttered.

Suddenly it all sank in, "she's my sparkling?!" the racing truck nodded "but…how…we…" he could barely talk.

"Are you calling me a liar? Look at her, how can you tell me she's anyone _but_ your sparkling." Silverlight said hurt and annoyed that he didn't believe what he was seeing. "Besides, I haven't been with anyone besides you."

"What about Ultra Magnus?" Aurora suddenly asked.

"Ultra Magnus? That afthead?" the blue seeker asked slightly amused.

"Hey, you leave him alone! He's nice to her and he'd never leave her unlike some mech I could mention." Aurora retaliated defending the car transporter.

Silverlight facepalmed and shook her head. "Magnus doesn't count. He was _after_ you were born."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you and that…slagger Magnus are…" he couldn't finished the sentence.

"Yeah she is. You gotta a problem with that Decepticon?" Aurora said rudely.

"How about we get back to the fact that the two of you are father and daughter." The racing truck said getting the conversation back on track and away from her current love life.

Thundercracker folded his arms across his chest and looked away from them as he muttered "he's dead the next time I see him."

Silverlight sighed and looked over at her daughter, "head back to base, I promise you I'll be okay." She told her as she tried to sound reassuring.

"Just one more thing." Aurora began as she look at the mech "there's no way I'm calling you dad." She told him annoyed "Don't be long, Mum." She called out to Silverlight as she flew away.

The femme chuckled as she watched her sparkling disappear into the distance, "I really have _tried_ to keep her away from Hot Rod. Honestly I have." She joked.

"Why did you never tell me?" Thundercracker asked and saw her point at the insignia on his wing.

"That should sum it up, plus I couldn't risk Megatron finding out about her. I didn't want her going through what I had." She explained.

"Or Starscream." The blue seeker added "I could just imagine what that fragger would do." He shuddered making Silverlight chuckle.

"I'm quite sure you would have clobbered him one if he even touched her." He gave her a small amused smile and a nod "I best be going." She said with a sigh "It was good seeing you again, Thundercracker. Please take care of yourself." She began to walk off then stopped and turned back. "Oh and I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill Ultra Magnus the next time you see him. That's my job." She laughed as a devious smile appeared on her face and continued on. "Laters, TC."

Thundercracker chuckled when an idea came to him. He ran up to Silverlight turned her to him and kissed her passionately. She surprised him by returning the kiss. "See you around, Silver." He said with a smile and flew away.

The racing truck smiled and shook her head. She looked over at a wooded area not far from her and called out, "you can come out now, Jazz." A smirk on her face.

"How'd ya know I was there?" the saboteur asked surprised as he stepped out.

"I'm Prime's sparkling." She stated "he's only going to send the best to keep an optic on me when I run into one con in particular." She explained making the Porsche chuckle.

(END)


End file.
